VK: Of Blood and Sugar
by Lovelessrapture
Summary: A collection of one shots, suggestions, and anything else that pops out of my head and spills onto my laptop.
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents:**

_Sugar and Sweat_: Zero is a pet to Yuki and Kaname. He lives a life of luxury tasting the sweetest pleasures in life. _**Rated M.**_

_Our secret_: Hidden in his new home, Zero finds a tomb for something he'll never understand. Yet, he understands he's feeding it. _**Rated T**_

_Dead is the New Drug_: Kaname is a chemists and a junkie. When his lab is found by the police he loses his biggest source of cash, until two new costumers come asking him to make a new drug from their blood. _**Rated M**_

_Children love Chocolate_: Follow Kaname Kuran as he raises two silver haired cherubs and see how they tempt him to give them the dark kiss of death from their small little mouths. _**Rated M**_

_The Asylum: _Zero is an intern at St. Cross Psychiatric Asylum. When a new patient arrives Zero can't help but get close. Will Zero condemn his new friend to solitary confinement or help him seek out revenge. _**Rated T**_

_Tame the Wild_: Cross has developed a new way of taming vampires by soul binding them to hunters. When Ichiro brings his new soul bound pureblood to school Zero finds out what wild vampires are really like. _**Rated T**_

**ittle mouths.t him to give them the dark kiss of death from their smal a new drug.****_**

**Suggestions are always welcomed. All characters © of Matsuri Hino. Story and plots Loveless rapture or other ways credited.**


	2. Sugar and Sweat

Vomiting thoughts

This fanfic came about when RomanticalStaycation. She said I should probably do the main story as a threesome. Since I haven't written about a guy on girl scene yet, let alone a threesome, I thought I might practice a bit and vomit out how I thought it might go. Unedited and as dirty as can be.

Zero lay in soft warm bed. His eyes were shut as he absorbed the gentle peace. His arms wrapped around Yuki, her petite body provided warmth no sun could match. Yuki looked at him, her eyes a brilliant scarlet, studied his features. Her fingertips played with a loose strand of his silver hair. Her fingertips danced across his cheeks, leaving a hot trail behind. He felt her fingers trail towards his adam's apple then she fiddle with his leash. He let a playful growl roll in his chest. Yuki giggled, enjoying his playfulness. She licked his adam's apple and his growl became a purr.

"You're easy to sooth." Yuki teased.

"Nah, just trained properly." Zero countered.

"Kaname will be home soon with breakfast."

"Is it that early already?" Zero had no sense of time when it came to an eating schedule. He eat when the hunger was annoying, but when he did he eat a lot. Zero would have to get use to not shoving an entire bottle of tablets down his throat. Yet, even though getting off tablets were easy, his meal crying was a whole other nuisance.

"Want to play with me?" She whispered into his ear before leaving a wet kiss on his ear lobe. Zero could feel her hands stroking the center of his chest. The flowed downward to the peak of his hip, before disappearing beneath his jeans. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as she pulled away at the cloth barrier. Zero opened his eyes to stare at her innocent face. Her mahogany eyes stared back at him while she stroked his shaft. Zero purred as she increased speed. When the sensation wasn't enough, he kissed on her pick lips. His hands untied the strings to the corset she wore. He pulled it away revealing petite breast. He let his fingers circle her rose petal pink nipples. He lowered his head to allow his tongue to tease them. Yuki arched her back and moaned loudly.

A hand went beneath her dress. Zero stroked her hard bud, making her say his name. He roughly kissed her to hold down the next wave of moans. His fingers penetrated her wet entrance.

"Zero. Zero." Yuki moaned his name. She tossed her hips up and down as Zero wiggled his fingers inside her. "Put it in, Zero." Zero thrust his fingers deeper insider her.

"Put what in? My fingers are already there." He teased.

"Please, Zero you know what I mean." She practically begged, while snatching up his shaft and trying to place it insider her. Zero held his ground and kissed her.

"Mm, you know I like it when you fully command me." He let his thumb play with her swollen bud as his fingers increased their speed. He could see her resolve melting away like ice.

"Please put your cock inside me." She pleaded. Zero smirked as his pulled out his fingers. He flipped onto his back so that she would be on top. He held her small hips in her hands and slowly lowered her down. Yuki moaned as she felt every inch of his shaft enter her. When Zero started thrusting, she nearly wept as he pounded the insides of her walls. Zero brought her breast to his mouth and sucked hard as he pounded her repeatedly. Zero pounded Yuki even harder when she moaned his name.

"Don't move now." Yuki said while taking off his leash. She hadn't been able to get a good hold the buckle, because he was moving so fast. When Yuki took it off Zero resumed with even more intensity.

"You started without me." Hot hands crept around Yuki's body. They covered her tits and punished her nipples.

"Brother!" She said in a breathless tone. Kaname ripped the dress off of her body. He played with her ass.

"I'm going to punish you." he kissed her on the neck, making her arc and fall hard on Zero's manhood. Yuki felt his throbbing erection on her back.

"Brother." He pulled open her ass, and placed the tip of his manhood at the entrance. Butterflies swarmed in Yuki's tummy from anticipation. "Brother, please I-"

He cut her off by jamming his entire hilt inside of her. Zero watched as Yuki's face shifted from pleasure to pain and back again. Kaname leaned over Yuki's body and kissed Zero.

"Fuck her till she's gone." He said in a husky voice.

"My pleasure." Zero said returning the kiss, running his tongue along Kaname's fangs. They thrust into each of Yuki's cavities. She had wailed to the top of her lungs with pleasure. Her body was high off endorphins.

"I'm c-c-coming." She sobbed through thrusts. Her wail would shatter nearby glass. Kaname and Zero bit into her neck, while thrusting into her. Yuki convulsed into a well of overflowing bliss. Zero ripped his fangs out of her a howled as he came inside her. Zero murmured as her tight hole contracted around his shaft, lapping up all his cum.

Zero and Kaname pulled out of the passed out princess. They set a pillow under her so that she could sleep well.

Kaname took Zero's mouth with his. He grabbed the silver haired boy's ass. "I didn't get to come." He pouted. Zero kissed the vampire's neck and nicked it with his fangs. Zero loved the shuddered that passed through the brunette's unsatisfied body.

"Let me eat and I'll be ready for round two."


	3. Our Secert

It was late when Zero got back to his apartment. He opened the bottle of iron. He drank down with a glass of water. Zero set the bottle down on his dresser. He glanced at the lilac flowers that were slowly wilting next to the bottle. Their scent was soothing as he took a deep breath. He cleaned up the discarded petals and brought them to the trash. He liked his room tidy if anything.

The bright oranges of the sky where quickly turning to amaranthine. Zero looked towards his bed. It lay underneath his bed, like the dirty secret it was. No matter how far away he got from it Zero could always feel its heart beating up through the floor boards. He would have to check on it today to make sure it still _existed_.

Zero brought out a small medical kit. The medical kit was neatly organized with adhesive medical strips, alcohol, syringes and more. He tied a yellow band around his left arm and tapped the bulging vein. The syringe slid into his arm without resisting. He pulled the plunger and gathered the brilliant red liquid in the cylindrical tube. When the syringe was full he moved on to the next one, until there were five needles full of his blood. He grabbed a bottle of iron tablets and down the last of them, replenishing the nourishment he had lost. He placed the syringes in slotted leather pouch and wrapped the pouch around his waist. Zero than opened the top of the dresser draw and pulled out a long sliver gun. He made sure it was loaded and put the safety. He placed it in the holster wrapped his waist.

He walked over to his bed and pushed it aside. He moved aside a rug that hid a small latched door. The door was made out of old hard wood, but the locks on it where silver and new. He unhinged the locks and opened the small door. Moist, moldy air swept his face. A set of stairs descended into the dark depths of a basement.

Zero took the decrepit stairs slowly. The smell of rotten wood and flesh always stung his nose. The light from his bedroom helped him see in the basement and kept the creature at by. A chain clanked against the pole station in the center. His eyes saw the outline of a silhouette shifting low on the ground. He could now see the glint of light bouncing off its bloodshot eyes. Zero slowly moved forward, he held his hands out in front of him, letting the creature smell his scent.

"It's time to eat." He spoke to it softly. Zero saw it move away from him as he stepped closer. The creature finally moved closer when Zero was fully out of the light. The creature sniffed Zero's hands cautiously. When it stood it was a little taller than Zero. Matted hair coved its face and went down past its waist. The creature was covered in green fuzz in some places. Yet, even though it was hideous, it smelled of fresh earth and lilac. Zero still didn't know how it could have seeing as how this thing had been locked up for so long.

Even though it looked like a man and held the necessary parts of manhood, Zero was always cautious of the razor sharp claws and the mouth full of fangs. Zero had pondered putting some clothes on him, but didn't want to risk being snatched up again. He barely got free the first time its claws managed to slash his leg. The creature's face was more corpse than flesh. The chains around arms and legs constricted his movements, while the one around his neck kept him from getting out. Zero wondered how someone had managed to do this, but suspected they were long dead.

The creature held out his right arm, the left would stay behind his back. Zero had only been doing this for a short time, but the creature knew the drill. Zero would inject him with blood and one arm, and if the thing even twitched he'd shot it full of holes. The creature never moved and patiently awaited its food. Zero couldn't help, but think who ever trained this thing could've made a fortune training dogs.

Zero took out one syringe. He let the creature see that he hand it in his hands before lowering down to its arm. Zero didn't brother find a vein in the dark; he did the best he could and thrust the needle into the crouch of the creature's elbow. The creature never whimpered nor flinched from the sharp prick of pain. When the syringed emptied it's contains into the creature, Zero placed the syringe back into its slot and pulled out another. The creature didn't move until Zero was completely finished. It backed away letting Zero find safety in the light. Zero walked up the stairs, glancing back every so often to see red eyes glimmering in the light.

When Zero got back upstairs, a loud banging was shot his attention towards the door. He swear under his breathe.

"Just a minute." Zero yelled. He quickly locked the silver latch back and placed the rug back in its place. He scribbled to move the bed back in place. When the bed creaked he prayed the person knocking hadn't heard it. Another loud knock banged at the door.

"Almost there." Zero ran to the door and quickly opened it out of breath.

"Hey bro." Ichiru walked in carrying a pillow. He looked at Zero's disheveled appearance. "Where you jerking the monkey?"

Zero sighed. "No, urgh, what do you want?" Zero had little patience right now. A few seconds ago he was close to being eaten his nerves were wire thin.

Ichiru walked over to Zero's bed and flopped down on it. "Just wanted to sleep with you tonight."

"You walked five miles to sleep with me?"

Ichiru giggled. "Technically, you have already slept with yourself, I heard the bed move. "

"Whatever." Zero went over to the bed. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He'd deal with Ichiru later. He turned off the light and took off his shirt. He cuddled next to his brother. "You better not snore or I'll kick you at in the dark alley and let you get gang banged." Zero threatened.

Ichiru laughed and said something, but Zero had already sailed off to the land of dreams.


	4. Dead is the New Drug

**More vomit. Just wanted to suggest Emili Autumn: Dead is the New Alive.**

** ~Loveless_rapture doesn't mind vomiting for your pleasure.**

Kaname stood outside his mother's door. Her small house had been his refuge until he had reached seventeen. He chewed on the inside of his cheeks and placed his backpack on the ground. He had knocked several times, but no one was home. He fidgeted with door ornaments of cliché baby cherubs, their pink, plump bodies mocking his pale, skeletal frame. He looked around his neighborhood, kids sporting backpacks and books walked down the streets. His mom was probably picking Yuki up from school, which was the best explanation for why she wasn't home.

Kaname sat on the cold concrete steps. Soon he was shivering from his body's lack of ability to create its own body heat. Even though it was summer and he had on long sleeves he was still cold. He was always cold and he knew why. Sitting didn't do him much good, so Kaname got up and began to pace. The repeating of movement kept the blood flowing throughout his fat free body. His stomach began to growl from the excessive movement. He wondered how long had it been since he had eaten. Yet, there was no such thing as time when you were tripping for hours, even days at a time.

When a familiar rusty red car pulled up in front of the house, he got ready to play the part of a good son. When the engine died Kaname inhaled deeply, concentrating on what he was going to say to his mother. He saw his sister open the door and Juri stopping her half way. His sister no matter what he did would always look up to him. That was probably why his mother didn't want her daughter hanging around a junkie like him. He could see her lips moving, telling Yuki rapid fire instructions on what to do and what not to do. Kaname could see Yuki's face flashed with protest, but a quick snap from his mother extinguished that fire before it could kindle. Juri got out the car and quickly walked over to Yuki's side, practically yanking her out of the car. His mother walked up the steps guarding Yuki like she was a pop star being attacked by her fans.

"Hi mom. Hi Yuki." Kaname said. He smiled brightly trying to seem as appealing as he possible could.

"Hi, brother." Yuki said returning the greeting, while his mother, with keys already in the lock, ignored him.

"Can I stay for-, "His mother snatched up Yuki and slammed the door, "dinner?" Kaname let his head hit the door, cursing himself for expecting her to give him any other kind of response. He sighed and picked up his backpack, winching at the weight causing his elbow to close. It was still early afternoon, he wondered if he could catch a restaurant dumping out their food.

"Brother," he turned around when he heard Yuki's voice." Mom says you can eat dinner, but you have to wait outside until it's ready, and then leave after you finish." Kaname beamed with happiness.

"Okay, umm...want to keep me company till then?"

"I have homework." Yuki said while rolling her eyes.

"You know I can help you with it. What do you have to do?"

"English, math, and history." She named them off like diseases.

"Easy," Kaname sat down on the steps," pull up a seat." Yuki jumped from the door to get her homework. When she came back she had a blanket in her hands and three large books. "I'll show you why the teachers and I had a love hate relationship."

Kaname assisted his sister with easy to follow instructions and simple explanations. When it came to English he helped her create sentences with more meaning than just a noun and a verb. Math was no threat as he easily explained how to balance and equation. As they came to history the door opened behind them with a click. Kaname saw the dark brown eyes that matched his glance over him and settle on Yuki.

"Dinner's ready." Juri walked back into the house leaving the door open.

Kaname helped Yuki pick up her books and walk back into the house. The aroma of pork, rice and vegetables made Kaname feel like he was a kid again. He placed Yuki's books on the living room stand.

"Let's eat." Yuki hopped towards the kitchen. Kaname took his time walking towards the kitchen. It had been months since he'd been inside his old home. This was his longest time away. He had been coming back regularly to spend the night, but when he stolen most his father's trinkets and pawned them off, Juri stripped him of such a privilege. He looked at the photos on the while. A bright smiling family smiled back at him. A wavy haired brunette smiled back at him. He wondered if he really was that younger boy or someone had kidnapped him and gave Juri a horrid substitute.

"Kaname," his mother had said his name laced with impatience and annoyance, "dinner." Kaname walked into the kitchen taking a seat. He knew his mother didn't want him lingering in the house unsupervised. She watched him like the security at the mall did. She set down opposite him, her eye watching where his hands went. Pork rib with broccoli and carrots and a side of rice lay before everyone in porcelain plates.

"Mom, how was work?" Yuki asked trying to break the tension that always built up when he was around now.

"It was fine dear." His mother took a sip of hot tea.

Kaname decided to pay her no mind and take a bite out of the pork. He was juicy and tender, like his mother always made. He knew he couldn't find better in any restaurant he went to. Kaname began to inhale his food. He hadn't realized he was that hungry.

"Wooh, bro," Kaname looked up to see Yuki's face in surprise," maybe you should lay off the pig." Kaname turned up his nose and snorted.

"Ewww, Don't do that." She covered her eyes like it was nails on chalk board.

"Kaname!" his mother's sharp voice snapped his and Yuki's heads around. "I thought I taught you better than that." There was so much pain in that statement he could even hear Yuki flinch.

"Sorry." Kaname returned back to his plate.

"That's why you look ugly when you snort." Yuki shot at him.

Kaname looked at Yuki and showed her the food he was eating. She blocked her eyes with her hand and laughed. "You're gross."

Dinner finished relatively well, no arguments and he made his sister smile. Kaname patted the small lump in his torso, satisfied. He placed his plate in the sink and washed it off. Yuki came by and placed the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Now, work for your meal." She made the sound of a whip cracking.

Kaname jumped acting like the whip really hit him. "No, master, please. No more I don't want to wash the dishes." He pretended to cower in fear of his little sister's imaginary lashes.

"Yuki." Their mother called out from behind them," you have homework to finish. Go to your room and finish it."

"But I'm helping Kaname do dishes." He could see her face going over all the excuses she could make to stay with her brother a few minutes more.

"Kaname can do them himself. You have other things you could be doing."

"But mom-" Yuki was about to whine.

"No." There was a rolling warning in the sound of her voice that made Kaname feel a chill at the base of his spine.

"Fine." Yuki couldn't fight Juri's dominance. "Good night bro."

"Goodnight sis." She gave Kaname a long hug goodbye and stormed off to her room. Juri eyes peered at Kaname; he could feel her eyes searching for her long lost son. She turned away, defeated, her face returning to the sternness it once was.

"Finish up, quickly." Her voice was tight. She walked away, leaving him alone in the kitchen, but Kaname knew Juri had probably already planned everything out. All the time she had to make dinner he was sure she removed anything of value in the kitchen. Kaname gritted his teeth; he knew that even the damn dishes he washed would get him so money to get a hit. He hated himself for knowing that, for thinking that.

Kaname finished the dishes quickly and went to the living room to get his backpack. When he walked into the living room his bag was missing. He was becoming anxious, if his sister had even glimpsed what was inside Juri would beat him stupid.

Juri cleared her throat, "Out here." She called from the open front door. She had his back pack outside with her. Kaname sighed, he hadn't wanted to leave so quickly, but he knew the drill. Juri had no patience for him; he wouldn't either if he were in Juri's shoes. Kaname walked into the cool night air, feeling prepared to talk to his mother. Juri had a cigarette between her lips, her eyes were distant as she gazed at the raising yellow moon.

"I thought you quit." Kaname said, curious as to why his mother was smoking.

"Well, looks like we know where you get your addictive personality from."

"Ouch." Kaname felt the sting in that statement pierce him deeply in the chest. "Mom, can I-"

"I think you better leave while this moment can still be considered good." Juri cut him off.

"But mom I just need a little cash, for food." He shot off quickly, before she could cut him off.

"I have fed you and that is all I can do for you. I will not give you money until you have cleaned up your shit." Her voice was low and agitated. Juri flicked her half-finished cigarette and walked back into the house, causing the plump little cherubs to sway as she closed the door.

Kaname gritted his teeth; that was the last chance he had for getting a hit before he had to resort to desperate measures. Kaname snatched up his backpack angry that his plan hadn't worked. He walked down the street thinking of how foolish it was to think he could convince his mother of giving him so cash. She was thorough when she handled him, like a general in an army. Kaname scoffed at the image of his mother baring a claymore, cleaving the heads off her enemies. Kaname walked faster, following a path he knew by memory. He went over in his head what would be the best place to find a hit or quiet area where he could shakes for hours.

Kaname's concentration was broken when someone had bumped into him. He turned around far angrier than he should have been. Agitated by the lack of chemicals in his body.

"Watch it, asshole." Kaname barked. He turned to see a white haired boy no older than himself. The boy's skin was sickly white with a tinge of purple as though he had been sitting in the cold for far too long. His eyes cast a stark contrast against his visage, bright, piercing crimson eyes shined like rubies in the moonlight. Kaname stared at the albino boy, far more mesmerized than he should have been. When Kaname's eyes finally blinked the boy was inches from his face. He stumbled backwards and hit his back against a building. The sharp pain made him squeal.

When Kaname looked back the albino boy blocked him from escaping. He could smell the scent of earth on the albino. He tried to summon rage that would scare off the freak, but he was too scared to even move his face muscles. The albino's presence was dominating. Kaname's body shivered uncontrollable, his fight or flight response was going haywire. The albino boy touched the side of Kaname's face, he practically seizure from how cold the hand was. The albino forced his head to the side, exposing his ivory neck. All sound ceased to be as the albino inched closer, his mouth flashing eerily white teeth. Kaname clinched his eyes shut preparing for a violent assault.

"Kaname." A familiar voice called out his name. When his eyes flew open the albino was gone. Sound returned to the area like a wave hitting the beach.

"Seiren?" Kaname said dazed. Seiren ran up to him.

"I've been looking for you. The gang managed to get some E today. "Seiren was jumping from excitement, ecstasy was her favorite high.

"Awesome." Kaname was still shaken up from the encounter. He ran his hands through his wavy brunette hair. His hands shook violently and he was still high off his own adrenaline and fear.

"You look really bad." Seiren clasped hands with him, "Let's go get a hit before it's all gone."

"Well that's the best thing that's happened to me today." Kaname said keeping pace with her. He concentrated on the high ahead of him, but he couldn't help but keep looking over his shoulder as if someone was watching him.

**So I have to say I love vomiting my thoughts. They just get those stories that I can't do now out of my head. I am particularly fond of this one. Kaname is a junkie on the streets and I adore the idea of Zero hunting Kaname. I just may do this one next after the main story is done. Any regular WTU starts back late July early August. I really do need to keep this updates on scheduled. **

**To suggest a story you want me to do just send a message or review. =p **


	5. Children and Chocolate

So I rather do enjoy these extras. I hope you all do too. I wish to encourage you all to post suggestions of stories you might want me to write.

So I was going to write a story where Kaname is pretty much a pedophile. I was thinking I'd make it where Zero and Ichiru were children of say eight or nine having their way with Kaname. I was thinking something along the lines of a first person perspective from Kaname. It would go something like:

_A cold winter night brought me to a small burnt down home. The scent of flowers and blood was so alluring I couldn't help but to follow it. I could hear the sounds of tears before I saw them, two white haired boys. They were huddled in the rubble of their house, cuddling together in the burnt remains of their once soft bed. In all my years I had never seen such a sight, if I had to describe it now I would say they were two little angels sent to burn in the flames of Hell, but got after the fire had died._

_ When I let my presents become known to them they stared at me with such dead eyes, seeming to welcome death and join their charred parents. Yet, I could never do such a thing, not to them and not in that moment. I didn't know Hunters could have such beautiful children. I walked slowly towards them, the one holding his tears back shielded the eyes of his brother. Telling him he shouldn't watch his death for it would be like watching himself die. I gasped at the words, such things for children to know so young. I understood why, they both had the same face. My gasp made the other shiver and he cried out harder, while the older one looked at me with such determined eyes. His lavender eyes spoke to me in that instant, do what you have to do fast and don't let my brother see, and when you're done do the same to him. I know a dozen of aristocrats that didn't have such valor as this child. _

_ I reached my hand out; he never flinched, even when my icy touch was brought down on his shoulder. I brought him into an embrace of such swiftness; he had no time to comprehend what was happening to him. I hugged him, not for his loss of parents or a home, but the loss of his childhood. His body was not as far along as his mind. My reaction was something he hadn't expected; he looked at me and could only say._

_ "I didn't know vampire's cry pink." I couldn't help but to laugh. I laughed at the irony, laughed at this new beginning._

_ I promptly brought them home with me. I placed their shivering bodies next to the fireplace. I asked the maids to get food for them. I didn't know what little human boys eat so I had the maids get them hot salmon, dashi soup, sushi, sashimi and an array of the finest chocolates little children aren't allowed to it._

_ I watched them eat every bit. Their little hands clumsily holding chop sticks, how they both shared with each other and how they playful made each other eat as much wasabi at one time. I laughed at as the oldest of the twins cried out from the sting. When they were done they both looked at me, their eyes questioning their fate._

_ "So are you going to eat us now?" The youngest said._

"_Yeah, you fattened us up." The eldest added._

"_Mmm," I looked them up and down, placing my finger under my chin for added effect," I'm afraid you to are much too dirty. Take a bath first and I will devour you after." _

"_A bath?" They both said, looked extremely puzzled._

_I took them to the bathing chambers, hoping they wouldn't need me in there. They took their towels and closed the door. When the clock stroked five, the door opened again. They were soaking wet from head to toe, their little towns coming unraveled. _

"_Are you going to eat us now?" the eldest asked, while rubbing the water from his eyes._

"_Oh, heaven's no, look at the time. You two need to go to bed." I hurried them to their rooms. New clothes I had found from my closest, I had probably only worn them once in my younger years, laid on two beds. I left them to get dressed. _

_I must say that was our little game after that. They would ask me when I would eat them and I would always put it off. I played with them, told them stories, took them all sorts of events for them to play, yet they would always ask. "Are you going to eat us now?" One day I couldn't help but to ask why they wanted me to eat them so badly. _

_It was a year after I had found them. They never spoke to me of what happened before I found them in the remains of their old life. They sported matching blue shorts with spender with tiny black vests and on top of blue button up shirts. They loved dressing in matching outfits, trying to fool me or the staff or visitors which were which. They had found me in my study, reading over letters from the Vampire Council. _

"_Kaname," little Ichiru called out to me._

"_Will you eat us now?" Zero finished._

_I think by this time my patients was getting quiet thing with our game. I gave a sigh, "Why do you two wish for me to eat you?" I finally asked without looking at them._

"_Because we love you," Their voices chimed together. I placed the letter down and gave them a stare. I had never heard such a reason form such small humans. That they had grown to love me left me perplexed. "I don't deserve such love." My words came off cold, even to me, yet, they laughed at me. I was vexed by that reaction far more than I should have. _

"_Oh, Kaname, of course you do."_

"_You saved us and took care of us."_

"_So we love you." It sounded like they were singing their when they said that. Their prepubescent voices were like a high pitch chorus of angels. They sang their praise of me, tell me how they loved how I played with them, how they wanted to be with me always. _

"_Don't be silly." My voice was stern. "If I had planned to eat you I would have done so. Now, stop playing with me and leave to your studies."_

"_But Kan-, "_

"_No, Buts!" I had raised my voice so high I thought it might harm them. I felt so offended by their love, yet then I didn't know why. I went back to my letter, ignoring them so that they knew the conversation was over._

_I smelled their blood before I knew what to do. I stared horrified as little Zero held a knife in his hand, his left hand bleeding from the cut he made. Ichiru was horrified; it seemed this was not part of the plan._

"_I know how much you crave blood, Kaname. I'm sorry I have to do this." _

_I could feel my fangs lengthening. I was already out of my seat. I saw Ichiru stand as stiff as a corpse. The smell of Zero's blood was intoxicating. I imagined this was what venison smelled like to hunger humans. I stared at Zero's bleeding hand and brought my hand out to slap him. He toppled to the floor. I had never placed my hand on either of them till that day. _

_Zero looked at me from the floor, his eyes burning with shame and surprise and for the first time fear. Finally true fear lit the boy's face, not from the strike, but from the fact that his one and only weapon was taken from him, his blood. It was quite the idea, though stupid, but effective if you wish to bait a vampire out of hiding. I knew these boys had had some training as hunter, and for a hunter to lose his weapon in battlement death. _

"_Both of you go to your room." I said in a deadly hiss._

_Ichiru helped Zero from the floor, his fear ridden body shaking all the while. They went out the door like a breeze. I stood in the room saturated with Zero's scent. I quivered at the sweet innocent scent, my body savoring every particle of his scent. Instinct took over that night; I knew the blood tablets wouldn't be enough. _

_Ruka was visiting me that day; it was an unfortunate coincidence that I met her first. How unlucky for her; I practically preyed on poor Ruka like I would a human that night. Her soft moans turned into the cries anguish as I drained her till her heart beat so slow I thought it stopped. How they tempt me, my little cherubs._

_For quite a while after that there were no more questions of when I would eat them. In fact they seemed to be afraid of me after that. I believe that time was like a curse upon itself. They didn't talk to me as much, or go out. They were so distant and afraid of me, and I, in turn, felt rejected by them. I tried to apologize, to make everything right, but it seemed whatever we had been before was lost. When I lay in my bed I found my pillow stained pink in the morning. My tears telling me that I have lost something truly precious. _

_One day my tears spilled in front of them. I was reading them a story of a story of a horse of all things. They both saw my tears splash on a page. Their little bodies hurrying to me with such haste. Their little hands attempted to wipe my tears away. Both their voices chirped worries and apologizes. _

"_No, no little ones I'm sorry," I babbled," I'm sorry that I didn't see your love for me earlier and my love for you." How two small human children came to love a monster like me and for me to love them back is unreal. It's practically unnatural, unusual, and damn right magical. I loved them from their similar smiles, to their very toe nails. To how similar and different they both are. How I prayed for no harm to come to them, for them to lead lives that were happy and fulfilling. I didn't want them to be slaves to me, to become fiends that devour the blood of innocents. I held them both close to me, their tiny frames like two hot fires next to my fridge form._

"_We love you to Kaname." Ichiru said placing a kiss on my cheek._

"_We're sorry; we just wanted to be with you forever." Zero said kissing the nape of my neck. _

_I shuddered, their tiny mouths like gentle fire flowing over my skin. _

"_Oh, boys please; you'll be the death of me if you do that." My statement caused them to go into a fit of giggles; the idea of a pureblood like me dyeing to the hand their kisses was hysterical even to me. Yet, I wasn't concerned for myself as I was what I would do to them._

"_Kaname, can we touch you?" They asked. I knew I should not have consented, they may have been children, but they were wise in years know more than what a child should. I nodded my head against my better judgment and let them probe and touch me. Yet, I wanted this touch as much as them, since the only time I have ever touched them before that were in gentle embraces. _

_Their small hands clumsily explore my body. Ichiru was calculating, taking his time probing my mouth. I licked his fingertips, sending him gentle waves of pleasure from my tongue's cold wetness. Zero was far bolder in his exploration. Taking his mouth to mine, he plunged his little tongue into my mouth. His fearlessness struck me hard. I released my mouth, for fear of losing myself in his. _

"_You two will be the death of me." They both giggled, their rare lavender eyes stared at me with joy and passion. _

"_We won't ever do that, Kaname. We love you." Their childish voices were like seductive little duet. I strained not to devour them in my arms right now. _

"_Why do you temp me little cherubs? Wait until you have experienced the world around you, tasted every flower, savored every experience of your mortal lives." Their soft faces pouted. They both wrapped in a warm embrace, their heartbeats echoing through my still chest. _

"_We only want to be with you forever." Ichiru whimpered._

"_Please, make us like you one day, Kaname." Zero pleaded._

_ My stomach turned, excited that I had those that loved me. All I had to do was press my mouth to their soft necks. My sharp fangs would tear through the flesh gently. To drink the blood slowly, letting their hearts pump it into my mouth. A connection they would be far too young to understand. Yet, I would never do that. Their love was good enough for me, for now. I would wait for them to grow and get bigger, oh how I couldn't wait._

But who'd want to read that?

Any ways, looks like I won't be able to uploading with my phone anymore. My cell phone is probably going to be turn off and I'll be kick out of my apartment. =( I couldn't find a job this summer. School is only a month away too. What am I to do? I've already sold off some of my mangas just to eat. Well life's a real bitch if I say so myself.


	6. The Asylum: Story One

A/N: Hi guys. I am just an experiment with an asylum setting. Currently, I have about three different stories I wish to explore with this. Not sure how the plot will work, but it's interesting to see

The asylum

Zero Kiryu swished the dirty mop into the bucket. He had finally finished mopping the last of the twelve hallways in the St. Cross Psychiatric Asylum. Zero was admiring his handiwork when one of the doctor's stepped out on to the wet floor. The doctor landed square on his back, his clipboard flying back into his office. Zero hurried over to help the man.

"Are you alright?" Zero panicked a bit. The Doctor Kaien Cross didn't move. His face was knotted in pain.

"Zero, I believe I need a Doctor."

"Dr. Cross, I'm sorry, sir."

"No, no it's alright. Just, next time, put a sign in my office." "Help me to the bed." Zero assisted Dr. Cross to his feet and walked him to the bed inside his office. Dr. Cross lay back with a loud crack from his lower back. He winced from the pain and relaxed. "Zero, I need you to my clipboard to Dr. Akatsuki." Dr. Cross pointed to his flung clipboard that had landed haphazardly on top of his desk. "He'll be on level 4-416s."

"4-416s?" Zero looked at Dr. Cross. Level four was for the very insane being held in the asylum. The number meant that the patient was in room four hundred and sixteen, but the s was what worried Zero the most. S meant the solitary confinement area. Normally, interning staff were not allowed in those areas.

"Yes, take my card. You have my permission to be there." Dr. Cross grimaced, the pain in his back reaching unbearable proportions. He handed Zero his staff card, knowing that what these files hold must be very important.

"You just wait here sir, I'll go get one of the nurses and take the files to Dr. Akatsuki."

"Thank you and do hurry."

Zero went to the messy desk. The clip board was a mess of papers all held together by the clamp and some paper clips. Zero hurried out the door. He was on the second level corridor G, the elevators were in corridor F. He moved quickly knowing that a nurse station was also there.

The asylum was particular clean today. No food was thrown over the walls or bodily fluids as most patients enjoyed seeing both flying in the air. Zero was still a high school student and only doing this for the medical program for school. He didn't like being in this kind of hospital. Most of the patients were convicted of murders and pleaded insanity. Levels three and four were where those patients were held and it was consider highly dangerous for an untrained staff member to be up there.

Zero went to the nurse desk. Two inches of plexiglass and a metal gate separated Zero from the busy women.

"Excuse me." The young lady looked up at Zero, "Dr. Cross fell on the wet floor can you send someone to help him. He's in room 2-212G."

"Oh, alright," the women got up and took another nurse to with her to the room. Zero hurried off towards the elevator. He pressed the level 4 button with anticipation. He had never been on the fourth floor before. He looked at the files in his hands. The big red confidential stamp didn't stop him. He found a black and white picture of the patient. Long wavy dark hair with deep inset eyes looked back at him. His teeth were triangular like a shark. The person he saw looked to be his age. He smiled as if he was happy having his picture taken. Zero saw his name was Kaname Kuran. He looked at the column where his age was and discovered his age was marked 17-29 years old. As Zero looked at the photo again trying to guess what age he was. He would have guess nineteen, but it was hard to tell.

Zero's mouth opened just as the doors did. Kaname Kuran had committed thirty seven crimes. He couldn't comprehend how someone could commit all those crimes without getting caught soon and be convicted in an asylum. Zero closed the files and stepped out of the elevator. When he did it was like a he walked into a different building. The interior was wrapped in metal bars. A camera watched his every move as he stepped forward into gated enclosure. Two guards watch him closely behind plexiglass, they both were sited in soft chairs. Boredom laced their faces; they were far too overpaid and lazy to check his id.

"Slide your card," The command came over an intercom that distorted the guard's voice.

Zero slid the Dr. Cross' card into a black reader. The door instantly unlocked and Zero walked through. Zero walked through the gates, the stagnant warm air made him uneasy. As Zero navigated down the halls he couldn't help but to notice the stark contrast this floor had with the lower levels. The floors were stained yellow and black in places. Deep gashes were dug into the walls and floors, as if patients were dragged by their nails to their rooms. In some of the cells he could hear banging or yelling from the patients. Their chanting created an uneasy feeling in the pits of Zero's stomach. A sign at the end of the hall pointed him left towards rooms from 1-20. As he turned the corner he saw a tall blonde doctor surrounded by two nurses. Dr. Akatsuki attention was occupied by the open door and several male orderlies struggling to restraint a patient. Zero approached cautiously, unsure if he should wait out the situation before approaching.

As Zero approached one of the orderlies was thrown out of the room and slammed hard against the plaster wall. Dr. Aktsuki managed to get his self and the nurses out the way. Dr. Akatsuki went into his lab coat and took out a syringe. He made sure there was no air in the tube before going straight into the unruly brawl.

As Zero got closer he saw Kaname Kuran pale face. His dark hair was an earthy brown that shined. His eyes were a dark mahogany that reminded Zero of the woods. His bare feet and arms were bruised from the struggle. His face was a portrait of his violent insane nature. He looked like he was in the photo than he did a thirty five year old man.

"YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT'S IMMORTAL!" He screamed than laughed like it was all a game. When his eyes looked over to the doctor that was when he saw Zero. For brief moment Zero could see his eyes land on him. His nostrils flared as he smelled the air for Zero's scent. His face held a wicked smile like he found as he found a new target. The chill in Zero's spine was one he had never felt before. Looking into the eyes of a killer, of someone who could stare death into the face and enjoy what he was seeing. In that moment only one thing echoed in Zero's mind and was repeated on the killer's face. I will watch you die.

With a swiftness Zero had only seen in movies, he watched as Dr. Akatsuki dodged a blow and land the needle deep into the patient's neck on one quick motion. The brunette fell to the ground as if he had merely decided it was time for him to sleep. The guards stood back, catching their breaths.

"Get him into the bed and strapped down." Dr. Akatsuki said quickly. The remaining orderlies picked up the brunette. His clothes were stained withed sweat and blood; they must have been fighting for some time. Zero stepped closer to door, now cold despite his warm surroundings.

"D-Dr. Akatsuki," Zero stammered, his lips barely wanted to move.

"Zero, what are you doing on this level?" Dr. Akatsuki finally acknowledged Zero's presences.

"Dr. Cross had an accident. He gave me his ID card and told me to give you this." Zero handed Dr. Akatsuki the messy clipboard.

"Well this would've been useful some time ago, but its fine now." Dr. Akatsuki looked towards the unconscious patient.

"Why did he say that?" Zero asked. Dr. Akatsuki turned back towards Zero.

"Who knows why the mentally ill say what they do," The doctor walked into the room and checked the young man's heart rate. "For a very long time it seems this one was abused and feed delusions from his guardians. " Dr. Akatsuki lifted up the boy's shirt. Zero saw and large amount of lacerations and scars on the boy's body. What was odder was the abstract black rose shaped tattoo he had near his heart. It confused him why a murder would have a tattoo that reflected love on his chest. "He's had things done to him that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"Is he going to be alright?" Zero asked with sympathy.

"We can only hope. Let's go." Zero followed the doctor out of the room. He gave short quick instructions to the nurses before turning towards the elevator. Zero followed trailing behind slightly. The doctor from a profile view was young. The doctor looked at the clipboard and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Well, usually I'm not supposed to discuss patient material of this level to an intern," took off his glasses and messaged the bridge of his nose. "But this I don't understand."

Zero knew not the compare the photo he saw the face the patient wear. It would mean he validated the company's privacy contract. He didn't need to lose his internship over some deranged killer's photo.

Dr. Akatsuki slid his id card into the black reader. The gate opened with a click once again. They both walked into the elevator. As the doors closed Dr. Akatuski told Zero what was deeply wrong.

"That boy things he's a vampire." Zero didn't seem to hear him right. That the young boy that was strapped to a bed thought he was an immortal blood sucker was almost comical.

"Well does it burn in sun light?" Zero asked.

"Ha, not at all," the doctor gave a small laugh," He claims that vampires are very different than what we, the mundane, think they are." Zero laughed at bit too, but from what he felt from when Kaname looked at him wasn't sure. Yet, he was a logical person, why would a vampire be trapped in an asylum if he could easy be free.

"The odd things patients come up with," Zero stated.

"If I haven't been a doctor for long I would agree, now this is the stuff that sounds normal."

The doors opened with a ding. Zero followed behind the doctor as they walked in the direction of Dr. Cross's office. Zero couldn't help but think he would never end up in this place. Where you couldn't tell what the difference was between what was insane and normal. Such thoughts always turned Zero the wrong way.

"I wonder why he looks the way he does then." Zero said to quietly for the doctor to here.

Kaname awoke late that night. His body was sore from starting so many fights. His arms and legs were strapped in. His powers lay dormant within him. He seethed with hate for his predicament. How cruel that bitch was to seal his powers, to take away his fangs, yet leaving him with the thirst. He'd kill that hunter of a whore even if he bit through several yards of leather. Kaname struggled like an animal against his straps. He was reduced to a lowly human with the Hunter's Seal branded on his chest. The black lines burned on his skin even now. Kaname would find her and drain the whore of her blood.

"Yuki," he whispered to himself, "I'll kill you slowly, savoring your filthy blood." Kaname let out a howl his mind teeming with images of her death.


	7. Tame the Wild

**So this fic is for hotxhotguy who wanted Kaname to feel guilty about what he did to Zero in Welcome to the Universe, but that's not going to happen ever so I'll just write you a whole new fic where he can. Although I have deviated from that path a lot, please enjoy this fic for it is written for you with love 3.**

Cross lead Zero toward the training room, skipping his way down dressed head to toe in white fur. Zero could feel the autumn chill through the windows, but seeing Cross dressed like that inside was just absurd. They walked down the clean, marble halls of the Cross Hunter's Academy. The academy was dedicated to training the next generation of hunters to fight against vampires. As of late, Cross had been experimenting with training hunters in new ways of coexisting with vampires.

Hunters have tamed vampires for generations. By marking the vampire with a tattoo and dipping its blood on an anti-vampire metal a human can bond with the vampire. This sort of bonding had been done before to tame vampires, but Cross enhanced the bond. By making the hunter share part of their mind and soul with the vampire it created a more intimate bond. It was Cross's daughter, Yuki, Zero had bonded with. Had it not been for part of her soul he would be a raving made monster, guzzling down blood as if it were air. As they moved Zero could feel his tattoo getting warmer as he moved closer to Yuki. He could feel the warmth that was her soul within him, the gentle soft touch of her feeling he was near. Their bond was strong.

"Oh, new trainees. New trainees," Cross sang. "Zero I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Would you stop that old man?" Zero growled. "Your very presence is annoying, let alone your God awful singing."

"Oh, what a wonderful mission this will be." Cross sang more, ignoring Zero's displeasure.

Zero gritted his teeth. After coming back from a much needed break after a serious den extermination, Cross drags him into doing grunt work. "Isn't there someone else that can do this?"

Cross's voice dipped into a deeper octaves. "No, it can only be you. You. You. You."

Zero rolled his eyes. This infernal singing wasn't going to stop any time soon. They walked on, down familiar halls and taking turns that told Zero they were going to the gymnasium.

"We're here!" Cross let out a high pitch squeal and burst through the double doors of the training room. Zero entered in behind him far less gaudy. The training room was as big as a gymnasium, but with far more weapons hanging on the walls. Dozens of weights and training equipment were neatly spaced and organized throughout the gym. The only thing out of place was the five large cages, covered with sheets so the inhabitants couldn't see. By each cage stood a hunter, dressed in their black uniforms, they were all a deadly force to reckon with.

"Zero," a tiny voice squeaked, "I'm glad you're here." Yuki walked up to Zero, her bright smile welcoming. His tattoo blazed hotter than before, the gentle warmth was soothing. He could feel she was anxiety and happy. Yuki felt Zero's confusion and understood he had no idea what was going on.

"My dear, Yuki, what about daddy?" Cross twirled like a ballerina.

"Now, we can begin." Yuki ignored her father and turned towards a case where the balls were kept. On top lay of the cage laid a person Zero loved more than his own life. "Ichiro we can start now. Zero's here." At the top of the cage the balls popped out a silver headed boy with Zero's face.

"Zero," A yawn broke his sentence, "it's about time." Ichiro carefully wiggled his way to the side of the cage to climb down. "Took you long enough," Ichiro said with glee.

"Hey little bro," Zero said. Even though now they weren't brothers now because of the vampire blood that coursed through Zero's veins, they still considered each other family. They had been born twins, but now looked more like brothers who were a year apart. Ichiro was growing rapidly for a seventeen year old. Now, Ichiro stood two inches taller. His face was more mature, with his cheeks becoming more defined and his eyes deeper set, while Zero still held some of their baby fat and cherub features. The blood in his veins was causing him to age slower; soon he'd stop aging completely. Deep down Zero could feel the pain of not looking like his brother anymore. Ichiro would grow old and die while he would stay young forever.

"Now that Zero is here we can get started!" Yuki said jumping. Now Zero remembered he had no idea what they were doing.

"What are we training in today?" Zero asked hoping either Ichiro or Yuki would know what was going on.

"You are training -." Cross answered.

"We are training bound vampires today." Yuki interrupted her father. "You and I will be demonstrating basic techniques and ways to fight."

"Yuki why are you so cold to Daddy?" Cross being to tear up. "Why don't you love me?" He asked while running out of the gym.

"You know you shouldn't ignore him like that." Ichiro said while laughing.

"Probably, but if I don't he won't go away." Yuki replayed. "Now let's get started. Positions, please." She told the hunters. "Zero stand by me." Zero followed Yuki's instruction, some of it was by his own free will, but he could fill the underlying tug of her command. "Today we will begin training you in controlling your newly bound partners."

Zero watched as each hunter took their place by a covered cage. He couldn't believe how many had successfully bounded with a vampire. Branding a vampire is still considered incredibly difficult for both the vampire and the hunter. Even if the vampire is willing, they must go through countless pricks from anti vampire needles filled with dyed silver ink; this allows the ink stay there forever. After that, the hunter and the vampire must go into a room filled with light from the sun and the walls etched with symbols. That's when part of the hunter's soul is placed within the vampire's body. Zero remembered his six hours sitting in a chair, his neck stiff, and Yuki laboring away with the needle. She had dropped the needle several times in the ink. He wanted to scold her, but he was far too weak to do so. After that he and Yuki were sent into the binding room. He remembered her holding on to him and then passing out. When he stepping out he was alright, his skin a bit burnt, but better than when he went in. Yuki's big eyes stated at him with renewed life, before she fainted from exhaustion. Zero wondered how the other hunter's binding went.

As the hunter's finished getting near each cage, Zero noticed one of the cages was missing a hunter. "Okay," Yuki continued, "Your first command will be to greet them. Remember even though the vampire is still a very intelligent being..." Zero zoned out, knowing how this lecture would go. He concentrated on the cage with the missing hunter. Something disturbed Zero about that cage. The scent that came from that one was sweeter than the others. The aura around the cage was darker than the rest. Zero started at the cage closer, attempting to study it. "…bow!"

"Wha-," Zero was barely paying attention when Yuki gave the command, but the bond between them saw to it that his body was always listening to her. Zero's legs fell underneath him, his arms planted themselves before him, and his forehead hit the floor.

"With more feeling behind your commands you can make your partner move against their will. Now, one by one give it a try." The command faded away and Zero was about to move again.

"My God, women! At least give me a warning." Zero screamed.

"Well if someone was paying attention they would've heard me call the command out three times before that." Yuki said between her teeth.

"If I'm like that with my partner I hope we get a divorce." Ichiro joked.

Zero looked up at Ichiro from the floor. "Wait, you bonded with a vampire?"

"Sayori, you first." Yuki said, progressing with the class.

A short haired honey blond girl stepped forward and unveiled her vampire first. The creature hissed its displeasure from being removed from the dark sanctuary. Inside the cage snarled a golden haired, female vampire. "My name is Sayori Wakaba. It is a pleasure to meet you." The vampire only stared at Sayori, her eyes uninterested. "Please, bow." The vampire jerked as she fell to the ground her body moving on its own. Her eyes were wide with hate at being commanded so easily. "What is your name?" Sayori asked.

"R-Rima Toya," The vampire tried to hold back her tongue, but could not.

"It is a pleasure."

"Great job, Sayori." Yuki cheered, "Your turn, Kasumi."

Kasumi pulled the cover off the cage with enthusiasm. The cage held a stunning brown haired, female vampire. She was tall and had the figure of a beautiful model. Kasumi face was one of pure conceited and blush. "I am your new lord and master, Kasumi Kageyama. It is a pleasure to have you." There was a gleam of foul lusty intention and drool oozing from Kasumi. "What's your name gorgeous?" The girls could not help, but feel sorry for the female vampire.

"I think someone needs to put their tongue in their mouth before it gets bitten off." Sayori warned.

"Up yours, Yori! You're just jealous because I caught a gorgeous and powerful vampire." Kasumi turned his attention back towards his vampire. "Well gorgeous." The vampire looked at Kasumi with utter boredom. She gritted her teeth, but willfully answered his question.

"Ruka Souen. A pleasure." She hissed out her greeting, showing true frustration at her new arrogant overlord. Kasumi didn't seem to hear her and was squealing like an idiot about how beautiful her voice was.

"Kasumi that's nice and all but you're supposed to get her to bow." Yuki tried to remind Kasumi of the task at hand, but he was lost in his own world. "Oh, just go on ahead, Shiko."

Next, was Nasdeshiko. She slowly peeled the covers back from the cage, as if revealing something of grand value. Inside the cage was the youngest vampire they had ever seen. His baby face and blonde hair with large baby blue eyes were only seen in paintings. His tiny hands held the bars and large eyes examined the room with much curiosity.

"Hello, I'm Nasdeshiko Shindo. It's nice to meet you." Nasdeshiko bow.

The little cherub eyes grew wide and a smile caused his face to blush. "I'm Aido Hanabusa, but my friends just call me Idol. Nice to meet 'cha." He said while jumping twice his height.

"Oh, um… could you please bow for me." Nasdeshiko asked shyly.

"Sure." Aido landed in bowing position with a loud smack on the bottom of the metal caged.

"Thank you." Nasdeshiko said.

"Eh, good job, Shiko." Yuki praised, "Next up is Kaito."

The black curtain over the Kaito's cage disappeared in a blink of an eye, unveiling a strawberry blond, male vampire. The vampire's eyes glowed red while black smoke blew from his nostrils. The vampire bowed without a command.

"I am Kain Akatsuki. It is a pleasure Lord Takamiya." The vampire spoke.

"Kaito Takamiya." Kaito bowed his head.

"Holy crap! Kaito did it without speaking." Kasumi stated amazed.

"You didn't do it at all." Sayori retorted.

"You know what Sayori I'm really getting sick of your-" Kasumi was starting to fume.

"That's enough, Kasumi!" Yuki interrupted, "Everyone, that is an advanced technique where you communicate directly with the mind of the vampire," Yuki lectured, "It is not to be taken lightly, because if you are not experienced enough you can-."

"Lose your mind to theirs." Kaito interrupted. He was mere inches from the cage. Kaito lifted his hand and Kain mimicked him. As Kaito moved up and down the cage so did the vampire. "Yet, if you aren't strong enough they'll do this to you as well. Like a puppet on strings." Kaito moved back from the cage and let go of his control on Kain. Kain fell to the floor, breathing heavily with beads of red sweat running down his face. Kain hissed his displeasure at Kaito, his body shacking with rage and humiliation.

"In short, yes." Yuki looked as displeased as Kain with the little show. "You can lose your mind and control of your body." Yuki made sure the warning hit home. Most of the hunters here had encountered vampires before and knew how deadly they were, but it never hurt to remind them. "Kaito, I would like to see you after class. This little display has earned you an unsatisfactory."

"Alright." Kaito was not the least bit brother by his grade.

"Well moving on. Ichiro it is your turn."

"When did you bond with a vampire?" Zero's eyes opened wide and he stared at his brother wanting him to explain why he was going next. Zero knew his brother was hunter material. His body was weak from illnesses he suffered from when he was a child.

"Same time as everyone else, really." Ichiro answered.

"But-" Zero started to say.

"Not now, Zero, just let me show you."

Ichiro walked up to the last cage. Zero was getting a bad feeling all over. Zero watched as his brother walked into what looked like a black void. Ichiro threw back the cover, unveiling a tall male brunette vampire. His dark red gaze went over everyone in the gym and lingered on Zero for the tiniest of seconds. A faint smile appeared on the vampire's lips. The vampire was shirtless, displaying his freshly inked tattoo over his heart in the shape of snake constricting a rose.

"Hello, I am Kaname Kuran. It is nice to see you all." All eyes were on this vampire. His scent, his beauty, and even his voice memorized them all.

"Ichiro is using his mind to make the vampire speak." Kasumi yelled.

Ichiro's laughter lightened the atmosphere. "Actually, he's talking all by himself. I haven't done anything. How are you Kaname?"

"I'm well, thank you, Ichiro. I see that is your brother over there. Zero, was his name?"

"Yes, his name is Zero." Ichiro answered.

Kaname looked at Zero. Zero felt a chill run through his body as those crimson eyes gazed over him. "Come here, Zero."

The response from Zero was automatic. He began to walk towards the cage. His thoughts all fixated on that single action. When Zero got close to the cage he smelled the sweet scent Kaname naturally emitted. It was a magnificent smell, as if Zero had passed by a field of flower, a bakery, and fresh rain. Zero stopped in front of the cage, nearly shoving his face between the bars. The vampire bent over placing his face in front of Zero's.

"You never drank the blood of the one that made you." Zero shivered from the winter breath Kaname exhaled with every word, "You are like a lion born inside a zoo, never knowing the wild or tasting its fruits." Zero could feel something tugging him in the back of his mind. He could feel the vibrations of the chaos in the room, but right now there was only him and Kaname. The softness of his voice and the way his cold breathe felt against his skin was exhilarating. "Would you like to taste some of that blood, Zero? Taste the wild that has been denied to you for so long?"

Zero was gripping the cage bars so tight his knuckles had gone white. The anti-vampire metal was starting to burn his hands. He whimpered his annoyance at the disturbance. His mouth quivered with an answer.

"ZERO! STOP!" Ichiro was holding him by the shoulders, pulling him away from the cage. A glint of silver lashed at Kaname, striking him in on his tattoo. A loud zap and pop left the hunters holding their ears.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuki had run up and was hovering over him. Zero lay on the floor, conscious, but unable to move. "Yori, Shiko, Kisuma, get Zero to the infirmary, now!" She said with desperate urgency.

"Yes!" The hunters said in unison.

"Kaito, Ichiro, help me make sure each vampire is carefully placed away. After this you two will be seeing Cross about this." There was an anger in Yuki's voice that when surfaced even Kaito couldn't help but obey.

"Yes." The hunters quickly grabbed the covers and placed them back over each cage. Before the cover could veil Kaname, Zero got the last look at the vampire. Kaname's arms and legs were bound to the bottom of the cage with large claymores stabbing into his flesh and his torso wrapped in chains. Even through all this Kaname stared at Zero with those crimson eyes of his, even after the hunters carried him away.

…..

**Oh boy, I like this story. Needs a bit of work, but boy do I like it. Yes I know there was no guilty feelings yet, that'll be in part two, if I ever get there, and also a spanking. Mmm Kaname getting a spanking. XD**

**Also, I have to give you guys some good news. I'll be at Anime Zap in Peoria, IL January 4-6. I'll be selling prints and sketch books. Also if you want I can give free chapters of my vampire knight story. That's right get something free at a con! Anyways I hope to see you guys there if any of you come! **

**I will also be at Kitsune Kon in Appleton, WI. Please come visit and support me. The more you do the more chapters I can do. Yay! More chapters! **

**For more information check out my profile!**

**~Loveless Rapture**


End file.
